


I forgive you

by SlowFastAtNight



Series: Sander Sides weird one-shots and mini-stories! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Crying, I was sleep deprived while writing this, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Self-Harm, Self-blaming, Weird Magic, kinda hurt/comfort, open ended ending, there is a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowFastAtNight/pseuds/SlowFastAtNight
Summary: Logan is distressed about finding his Anxious Side basically dead on the floor.





	I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just saying I was sleep deprived while writing this yesterday so it’s petty weird and the ending is pretty stupid in my opinion but yeah, who knows you may somehow like it.  
> :D

"Logan." Thomas started.  
"No! I should have noticed it. Why didn't I notice it." The logical side sobbed, sitting down on the couch.  
"None of us did. He hid it from us. Don't blame yourself."  
"But I should've seen it. I played a part in him doing this. Was he really hurting so badly that he thought fading himself was the only way!?" He all but screamed, reaching hysterics.

He didn't have much knowledge of emotions, they cloud judgment after all, so all these new feelings were confusing the already distressed logical side. Sure he experienced them but he was usually able to ignore it by working or reading, sometimes listening to a podcast. 

This time, however, he couldn't just forget about his emotions.

"He's okay now Logan. We saved him. He's not gone." Thomas assured although he himself had tears running down his face.

"I am going to check on him." Logan breathed out, standing abruptly and sinking out.

He wiped at his eyes before stepping into the anxious sides room. Patton was currently sitting with Anxiety, his eyes were red and puffy and his chest was heaving. he turned to face Logan and smiled sadly.

"You wanna look after him now?" Patton asked standing up, seeing how distressed Logan was.

"If I may." He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder he would break down again.

"Yeah, I think Roman may needs some comfort. he seemed pretty shaken up to." Patton chuckled humourlessly, gesturing for Logan to take his chair which he did.

Once Patton had left he stood out of the chair, instead kneeling down next to the bed the currently unconscious side was lying on.

"Oh Anxiety." He murmured, stoking the emo's hair while the tears started leaking once again.

"I'm so sorry. I failed to realise what we were doing to you. I failed everyone. I failed you. I'm sorry." He cried as the memory played in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sides, minus Virgil, were eating dinner together as usual. Patton and Roman laughing while Logan simply  listened in. The conversation however, stopped when a loud bang was heard from upstairs. 

The three shared a glance before racing up. The hallway seemed normal and so they continued along, each checking their rooms to see if their belongings were ok. When everything seemed fine they all stood together frozen until Logan's mind provided him with a thought.

"Anxiety's room." 

"Oh yeah, I wonder what the frowny Shademo has done now." Roman scoffed walking up to the door.

He tried to open it but the door remained locked, "Open up Nightglare!" He yelled.

"Kiddo we just wanna make sure you're okay." Patton called hopefully.

The response was a still silence. It was almost eerie, like something was not right. It made Logan's skin crawl. 

"If you don't open the door I'm going to break it down." The fanciful trait warned.

Once again they were met with a whisper of tense soundlessness.

"Ok, I warned you." Roman huffed.

He took a few steps back before running at full speed toward the wooden structure. He did a little leap and crashed into the door, causing the hinges to break and the door to come crashing down with another loud thud.

They expected to see an angry or surprised Anxiety, probably with headphones on, accompanied by a glare and scowl to welcome them. Unfortunately this wasn't the outcome.

What they saw made Roman scream, Patton take on a look of pure horror as tears welled up and fell silently, and Logan to stand there, heart feeling like it was being ripped in two.

Virgil was sprawled out on the floor, knife next to him, in a puddle of his own crimson blood. His wrists were slit following the veins on each arm. the liquid was gushing out, making is pale skin even paler. On his arms were other scars, lots of them all different sizes and depth. It was almost impossible to see any skin on his arms. 

The saddest part was the small smile painted onto his face. He wanted to do this. On his neck the words 'I'm sorry I let you down' were cut into the skin. To precise for any knife meaning it was created using side abilities.

Patton fell down in front of him crying to the side, begging him to wake up, but receiving no response. Roman sat down next to him, holding Patton in his arms while apologising.

Logan however broke out of his shock and race forward. He placed his hands on Anxiety's blood coated neck, releasing a sigh of relief upon feeling a pulse. faint but there. Sides were harder to kill then humans. Blood was always trying to be regenerated and cuts closed over. Even if he sliced his wrists the power within the side would attempt to heal it. It wasn't certain to work but Logan knew that if he could give some of his own healing power then it might.

He placed his hands over the wounds, wincing as his cold hands had contact with the sticky liquid. He focused his energy on healing the cut. He could feel himself become weaker, and weaker until he passed out.

After he had Patton and Roman realised what he was doing and gave some of their energy as well, not quite as much as Logan but enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise." Logan was full on weeping by this point but his breath hitched as a hand reached out to cup his cheek.

"It's okay Logan." Anxiety whispered, with a small smile, "I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> yep That’s it. You can interpret whether Virgil dies or lives, I think I was going for he lives but if ya want angst then...take it!  
> Anyway as you can see I was pretty sleep deprived and looking for a quick fix so when in doubt...Summon magic!
> 
> But yeah, I have other oneshots to if ya wanna see them, they have better endings! :D  
> I also take prompts. :P


End file.
